The Great Chase
by Pheldon
Summary: Chasing your goals isn't always easy. Especially, when your best friend likes to dump flirtatious torment on you 24/7.


_The Great Chase_

_A not-so-wise teenager once said, in order to summarize her fan-fiction, "Chasing your goals isn't always easy. Especially, when your best friend likes to dump flirtatious torment on you 24/7."_

* * *

**The Beginning of Her Antics**

"Hinata, you don't have to do this." The raven-haired boy commented as he lay on his friend's bed.

He was staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to his friend's movements inside of the bathroom that was across the room. He heard the faucet water run and what sounded like an indignant "humph" come from inside. He turned his head to the side to look at the closed door. With the light leaking out from beneath the door, he could see his friends shadow move about inside as it stretched out onto the floor.

"Of course I do." He heard her voice say as the running water came to a stop.

"I like you the way you are." He tried to argue.

"But _I _don't." She retorted. When he didn't answer, he heard her sigh.

The door creaked opened, allowing light to steadily stream into the dark room. His friend emerged from the confines of the bathroom. Against the bright light, all he could see was her silhouette. He heard the the light switch flip on and, he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light of the now fully lit room.

"What do you think?"

He slowly opened his eyes again and saw his his friend standing nervously in the middle of the room. She was fiddling with her fingers and fidgeting under his gaze. He took notice of her freshly cut hair. Its midnight-blue locks fell an inch or two pass her chin.

He frowned and questioned, "That short?"

The girl's head snapped up. Her cheeks were tinged a light shade of pink. "You don't like it?"

_Cute. _He thought to himself. He sat up on the bed and only shrugged, causing the girl to pout. She tugged on the hem of her over-sized t-shirt and walked towards a desk.

He wasn't going to lie. He was... sadistic. He enjoyed teasing his friend and watching her face turn multiple shades of red. He loved her of course, in the way friends do for each other. Although on many instances, he would convey his friendly 'love' through endless teasing.

The girl made her way towards a disheveled desk at the window. Outside, the city skyline provided a tremendous view.

He eyed her as she cleaned up the floor around the desk, which was littered with numerous rolls of crumpled paper. She tossed them into a wire wastebasket and took a seat. Then, she pulled out a pencil from a small case on the desk and then placed a sheet of paper in front herself. She turned her head back and looked at him with questioning pale, gray eyes.

"What else should I add?" She asked. She began to nibble on the end of the pencil, her expression was of deep thought.

"Kiss a boy." Sasuke smirked. The girl's face turned beet red when she heard this.

"Th-that's a little straight forward." She stuttered, clutching the black fabric of her sweat pants with one hand out of embarrassment. "B-besides, I'd probably suck at it."

This caused the boy's lips to pull up into a menacing smile. "Then, you can always practice with me."

When you wouldn't have thought it possible, Hinata's face turned an even darker shade of red. Her grip around the pencil tightened causing the flesh that was wrapped around it to whiten. She shook her head frantically. "No! I mean, it's just that w-we're friends. It would be awkward."

Still wearing his devious smile, the boy said, "Well, if you change your mind, I'm always available."

The flustered girl turned her head away, unable to bear anymore torment and began scribbling "stuff" onto the scrap of paper on the desk.

"So, what made you want to do this?" Sasuke questioned curiously. He got off the bed and walked over to where his friend was. She took a glance up at him as he was walking over before returning her attention to the sheet of paper.

Scratching more things onto the paper, she explained, "Well, it's pretty much the end of junior year and, I'd like to spend my senior year not as that shy, awkward, weird-eyed girl."

"Oh?" Sasuke arched a brow. "And what makes you think this list will help you accomplish that?"

Hinata tucked the pencil behind her ear and grabbed the sheet of paper in front of her. "It lays out all the small steps I need to take."

"And they are?" Sasuke mused, peering over the girl's shoulder.

She held it against her chest to hide it from view, embarrassed by some of its contents. "I'll tell you only if I want to."

Sasuke smirked and made for a grab for the sheet of paper. "I think I should be allowed since my birthday is coming up in a few days."

"Ack!" Hinata tried to get it back but Sasuke was holding her back with his other hand. He held the sheet of paper away from Hinata as she tried to reach for it with both of her hands. All she could manage, though, was to press her palms against Sasuke's cheek. She struggled in her attempt to reach for it, being that the boy was much stronger than she was.

The two companions heard the door to the room swing open. Still in the same positions, they both turned their heads to see the new arrival. A man with a pair of red eyes, identical to that of the raven-haired boy, came strolling in. With his hands tucked in his pockets the man took a step inside.

"H-Hello, Itachi." Hinata greeted. She dropped her arms and offered the man a soft smile.

The man nodded at her in acknowledgment. Then he looked at the boy and said with slight mockery in his voice, "Little brother, it's time to go home."

"Can't I stay for the night, Itachi?" Sasuke requested with a rather muffled tone do to Hinata's hands squishing his cheek.

"A teenage boy and a teenage girl? All alone with no one but each other in the night? I can see some problems in that scenario." Itachi replied with a raised brow.

"Her parents are home though." The younger boy reasoned.

"I was joking." Itachi shook his head. "Dad's back from his business trip though and he wants you home. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Sasuke grunted at the man, his eyes on his back as he left the room. He turned to Hinata and handed her the now wrinkled sheet of paper. "Listen, don't do anything crazy. Like I said, I like you the way you are already."

She girl furrowed her brows in frustration at the comment. Sasuke placed his index finger beneath her chin and lifted her face up and brought his face dangerously close to hers. He could tell that she was holding her breath and he chuckled to himself when he saw her face begin to turn red again. "You understand?"

Hinata slowly and cautiously nodded her head. Satisfied, Sasuke pulled away and started walking towards the open door. He looked back at her, "I'll see you tomorrow." And left.

Hinata stared after him and blinked her eyes in a daze. She stood up and walked towards the door and shut it. She let out a deep breath and buried her face in her hands.

"He's so mean." She muttered into her hands. Taking her hands away from her face, she walked towards her bathroom and entered it. Turning the lights on she looked at the mirror, at her reflection. She toyed with her locks of hair and frowned.

"It doesn't matter what he says. I have to do this."

* * *

A/N: So, I totally love this story idea. As you can see, this explores a more, flirtatious side of our cold-heartless Uchiha. I like it. It's like a took a big fat needle and injected life into him. Hehe. Yeah, so that was the prologue and a tid-bit of what you'll be seeing from our 'heroine' in the future. Eh, I'm posting up so many stories when I haven't even updated a chapter 2 for a single one yet. Anyway, so the chapters won't solely be based on her list. This isn't just plot-less pile of words. *.* I could seriously ramble on about but, I don't want to spoil anything. ;D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.

***If you would like to see a reference of what Hinata is supposed look like in this story, there's a link on my profile. That picture contributes to the inspiration of this story.


End file.
